Термоядерный реактор Lockheed Martin
right|thumb|250px|Чарльз Чейз и его команда из фирмы Lockheed разработали компактную конфигурацию термоядерного реактора thumb|250px|right|Логотип Lockheed Martin Компактный термоядерный реактор Lockheed Martin, или , или четвёртое поколение прототипа T4 — проект, разработанный группой специалистов под руководством Карла Чейза ( ) в подразделении Skunk works, специализирующемся по секретным разработкам, компании Lockheed Martin. Проект представляет реализацию дизайна компактного тороида и предусматривает значительное сокращение сроков реализации проектов по термоядерному синтезу. Впервые был представлен на форуме Google Solve for X 7 февраля 2013 года . Планом компании Lockheed Martin является «создать и протестировать компактный термоядерный реактор менее чем за год и дальнейшее создание прототипа в течение пяти лет» . Предыстория Проект начался в 2010 году . В октябре 2014 года Lockheed Martin объявила, что они будут пытаться создать компактный термоядерный реактор, который «может уместиться в кузове грузовика», мощностью 100 МВт. Этого достаточно, чтобы обеспечить электороэнергией город с населением 80000 человек . Главным конструктором и техническим руководителем группы разработчиков компактного термоядерного реактора является Томас Мак-Гир, сделавший ранее кандидатскую диссертацию на фузоре в Массачусетском технологическом институте. Мак-Гир изучал термоядерный синтез в аспирантуре, в качестве возможного источника движения в космосе, в связи с планами НАСА сократить время путешествия на Марс . Название Реактор называется High beta fusion reactor в честь бета-коэффициента, определяющего отношение давления плазмы и давления магнитного поля, \beta = \frac{p}{p_{mag}} = \frac{n k_B T}{(B^2/2\mu_0)}Wesson, J: «Tokamaks», 3rd edition page 115, Oxford University Press, 2004. Синтез Ядерный синтез реализуется путем удаления электронов из атомов двух изотопов водорода: дейтерия и трития, смешивания полученных атомных ядер и удержанием полученной плазмы в небольшом пространстве. Затем плазму нагревают, чтобы ускорить движение ядер. Это необходимо потому, что оба ядра положительно заряжены и нужна большая скорость движения ядер, чтобы преодолеть электростатическое отталкивание и заставить ядра сталкиваться. При достаточно высокой скорости сталкивающихся ядер происходит синтез атома гелия и высокоэнергетичного нейтрона, энергия которого может быть удержана с помощью замедления нейтрона. Передача этой энергии к охлаждающей жидкости позволяет использовать его для выработки электроэнергии. Небольшое количество дейтерия и трития может сравниться по производительности с обычным ядерным реактором, но без ядерных отходов и с гораздо меньшим риском вредного излучения. Устройство |thumb|250px|right|Устройство магнитного зеркала Проект предусматривает удержание плазмы с помощью магнитного зеркала. Магнитные поля высокой плотности отражают движущиеся частицы внутрь, в объём с низкой плотностью магнитных полей. Lockheed ориентирована создать относительно небольшое устройство, размером сравнимым с обычным реактивным двигателем. Компания утверждает, что это позволит намного быстрее реализовать проект, так как каждая конструкция может быть произведена быстрее и значительно дешевле, чем в крупномасштабных проектах, таких как Joint European Torus или ИТЭР. Используется два набора зеркал. Пара кольцевых зеркал находится внутри цилиндрического корпуса реактора с обоих концов. Другой набор зеркал окружает цилиндр реактора. Кольцевые магниты производят магнитное поля, известное как диамагнитное пике, в котором магнитные силы быстро изменяют направление и сжимают ядра к средней точке между двумя кольцами. Поля же внешних магнитов прижимают ядра обратно к концам сосуда. Этот процесс известен как «рециркуляция». Одним из новшеств проекта является использование сверхпроводящих магнитов . Они позволяют создать сильные магнитные поля при меньших затратах энергии, чем обычные магниты. В проекте не предусматривается чистого тока, что как утверждает Lockheed, устраняет основной источник неустойчивости плазмы и улучшает удержание. Небольшой объём плазмы уменьшает энергию, необходимую для достижения синтеза. В рамках проекта планируется заменить микроволновые излучатели, которые нагревают плазму на обычные инжекторы пучка нейтральных частиц, в которых электрически нейтральные атомы дейтерия передают свою энергию плазме. Однажды начавшись, энергия от слияния частиц поддерживает необходимую температуру для последующих событий слияния. Отношение давления плазмы к давлению магнитного поля при этом на порядок выше, чем в токамаках. Вот некоторые другие характеристики термоядерного реактора: * Магнитное поле увеличивается, толкая плазму обратно. * Термоядерный реактор имеет очень мало открытых силовых линий . * Система нагревает плазму с помощью радиоволн Прототип планируется создать сначала размерами 1x2 метра, далее в коммерческих образцах отмасштабировать до размеров 2x2x4 метра. Задачи, подлежащие разрешению Кольцевые магниты требуют защиты от повреждающего нейтронного излучения плазмы. Температура плазмы должна достигать многих миллионов градусов Кельвина . Магниты должны быть чуть выше абсолютного нуля, чтобы поддерживать сверхпроводимость. Компонент «бланкет» (оболочка реактора) имеет две функции: он захватывает нейтроны и передает их энергию теплоносителю и заставляет нейтроны сталкиваются с атомами лития, превращая их в тритий, используемый в качестве топлива для реактора. Вес бланкета является ключевым элементом для возможных применений реактора. Проект предполагает, что реактор может весить 300—1000 тонн. Планы Компания надеется провести испытания реактора в 2015 году, создать рабочий прототип в 2019 году, отмасштабировать его до готовой производственной модели в 2024 году и быть в состоянии к 2045 году обеспечивать в мире нагрузку 44 Тера-кВт-ч.Youtube: Lockheed Martin: Compact Fusion Research & DevelopmentMed fusionsreaktor fotografier: October 16, 2014, www.theage.com.au: Lockheed Skunk Works developing truck-sized fusion reactorMed fusionsreaktor illustration: Oct 15, 2014, aviationweek.com: Skunk Works Reveals Compact Fusion Reactor Details Citat: "…The CFR will avoid these issues by tackling plasma confinement in a radically different way. Instead of constraining the plasma within tubular rings, a series of superconducting coils will generate a new magnetic-field geometry in which the plasma is held within the broader confines of the entire reaction chamber…Preliminary simulations and experimental results "have been very promising and positive, " McGuire says. «The latest is a magnetized ion confinement experiment, and preliminary measurements show the behavior looks like it is working correctly. We are starting with the plasma confinement, and that’s where we are putting most of our effort…», backup15 October 2014, theguardian.com: Lockheed announces breakthrough on nuclear fusion energy Citat: «…Lockheed Martin Corp said on Wednesday it had made a technological breakthrough in developing a power source based on nuclear fusion, and the first reactors, small enough to fit on the back of a truck, could be ready for use in a decade…Ultra-dense deuterium, an isotope of hydrogen, is found in the earth’s oceans, and tritium is made from natural lithium deposits. It said future reactors could use a different fuel and eliminate radioactive waste completely…Lockheed said it had shown it could complete a design, build and test it in as little as a year, which should produce an operational reactor in 10 years, McGuire said…», Патенты Lockheed подала заявку на три патента. Критика Профессор физики и директор национальной лаборатории синтеза Великобритании Стивен Коули ( ) призвал к более точным данным, отметив, что современная парадигма мышления в термоядерных исследований «чем больше, тем лучше». На других установках термоядерного синтеза показатели улучшаются в 8 раз при увеличении линейных размеров реактора в два раза . Возможные прикладные применения * Самолёты, корабли (заправка на длительный срок работы) * Производство электроэнергии без выбросов углекислого газа * Исследование космоса и удешевление космического транспорта См. также * JET (Joint European Torus) * ITER * Large Helical Device * Wendelstein_7-X * National Ignition Facility * Z-Машина Примечания Ссылки * Lockheed Martin обещает создать компактный термоядерный реактор * Lockheed Martin T4 и другие попытки создать Солнце на Земле * Lockheed Martin сообщает о прорыве в области управляемого термоядерного синтеза * КОМПАКТНЫЙ ТЕРМОЯДЕРНЫЙ РЕАКТОР ОТ LOCKHEED MARTIN МОЖЕТ ИЗМЕНИТЬ МИР НАВСЕГДА * Ученые РФ: сообщение Lockheed Martin о прорыве в области термоядерного синтеза — фантазия * Lockheed заявила о разработке компактного термоядерного реактора * Lockheed заявила о прорыве в сфере ядерного синтеза * Термоядерная батарейка * Реактор залезает в кузов * Lockheed Martin сообщила о прорыве в термоядерной энергетике * Нефть не нужна: Как термоядерный реактор попадёт в грузовик * Компактный термоядерный реактор от Lockheed Martin * * Категория:Управляемый термоядерный синтез Категория:Альтернативная энергетика